Shinobu no megami
by Man Of Word
Summary: Witness the rise of the Goddess of Shinobi, from being a child soldier in the middle east to being reincarnated as an Uzumaki with one the strongest Rinnegan since The Sage of Six Paths. Powerful O.C., Gamer Fic, RPG. Read and Review, I don't own Naruto just a huge fan.


**I haven't written anything creative in a while, but this ideal won't leave me alone. Also, I have become addicted to gamer rpg fics in the Naruto universe so here is my version of it. Also if you are interested in being a beta for this story send me an email, without further delay here is Shinobu no Megami.**

All Amaya ever known was war, her lullabies as a kid were gunfire and explosions. War had been a constant companion since she was the tender age of 7 and the government of her country rounded up all the children of her village. She was taught to fire a gun, how to clean it, and maintain it as the state would not provide another one for her or her comrades. For Amaya Buhari, life had always been a struggle, for scavenging for food, to having to fight for some semblance of an existence.

By the time she was 10 she would have killed five people in her countries civil war, she knew no other alternative to combat for her it was kill or be killed. This led to the perception that she enjoyed conflict, the constant gun fights but in reality, she did not know another reality. As time passed and her kill count rises Amaya was leading a squad on a mission to secure supplies for their base. After reaching the age of 13, and achieving 15 kills some of the soldiers will be tapped to lead their own squads.

"Stay alert, when we enter the location sign language only and watch each other backs." She said to her squad as they paired up and went into the building. Amaya had memories of her mother who often tried to convey empathy to Amaya, and she, in turn, tried to show a softer side to her squad. Although their current reality overpowered any empathy or emotional sentiment.

Amaya raised her automatic rifle and signaled to her partner that the section was clear, she went up the stairs ever so quietly and turned back to her partner and gave the signal to halt. She turned and signaled _'Three enemy soldiers, could be UN (United Nations) or Americans.'_ She slung her rifle around her back and unsheathed her knife, she may be 14 but she had a lot of practice in stealth and in killing.

She very quietly went up the rest of the stairs with her partner in tow, she raised a hand to signal that there are five soldiers on the floor. Suddenly they heard gunfire and shouting from the soldiers who were Americans

"Repeat, if you can help it do not shoot to kill, combatants may be children." A soldier radioed and signaled two of the men to follow the gunshots, Amaya raises her hand to signal _'Three,'_ she sneaks behind a soldier and stabs him in the kidney he immediately goes down but makes a noise before she could cover his mouth

"We under attack!" a soldier shouted and those words would be the last words said to Amaya as she heard a loud bang, and she fell back.

She felt cold, she heard more yelling, but the world around her was losing color, her eyelids felt heavy and they closed for the last time.

Amaya was confused, as she was looking at a screen but couldn't move her arms or muscles. She read the message in front of her,

" **There has been a grave error, to rectify this mistake you will be reincarnated to be given the chances you were denied in this world**."

"Okay," Amaya replies warily as the text on the screen changes.

" **Most reincarnated souls can only pick four perks but you will be allowed to pick six perks at the character customization screen and we'll throw in a legendary item**."

"Character customization?" Amaya questions the text box

" **You will be reincarnated into the world of Naruto! You can gain lots of skills, loot, and level up!** " replied to the text screen. Amaya was aware of the world of Naruto as that was one of the few forms of entertainment the child soldiers had available. Naruto mangas was a form of underground currency among the child soldiers.

" **The first step, please select which village you'll be born in, please note that which village you are born in will limit clan bloodlines and perks that are available.** " In a smaller text, Amaya read another warning

' _* Some perks will be mandatory in certain villages'_

The screen began to crawl as it displayed detailed information about the villages and select perks that come with them, whether she wanted them or not.

 **Ame No Kuni, The Country of Amegakure** , which is led by Hanzo the Salamander and will eventually be ruled by the Akatsuki, this country has a history of brutal civil wars and conflicts.

* **Child of War** \- No matter what the era, there seems to be a bloody conflict for control of the country. No one is excluded including the children. 100%EXP gained in conflict, 50% for Ninjutsu/battle skills. -60% for non-battle essential skills/jutsu, -100%EXP for non-battle activities.

 **No Need for A water park**! - You have always felt a connection with water, this connection is real as your natural chakra affinity is water! 200%EXP for Water Ninjutsu, 200%EXP for Water Chakra Affinity, -300% for Fire Chakra/Jutsu.

If mastered the user will be able to draw moisture from the air and gain the ability to utilize rivers and other bodies of water. (Requirement Level 75) ?

 **Water Sage** \- Water is a vital part of human life and on the battlefield, you will show your enemies why. ?

 **Nowhere to Hide** \- You have always been talented at hide and seek, as you have always been able to sense chakra no matter how small. Start off with 30 level Chakra sense, 100%EXP for Chakra Sense and Tracker jutsu rest of the game.

Optional Quest- **Goodbye Salamander**! - Kill Hanzo the Salamander and reform the government before the Akatsuki takeover. Rewards- ? *Era specific quest

Optional Quest- **Not Too Pein-full** \- Figure out if your Kage is actually a god? - Rewards?

Optional Quest- **Puny God! –** Kill Nagato along with other Key Akatsuki members.

Optional Quest- **Didn't He Ramble** \- Kill Tobi and Zetsu. Reward- ?

Optional Quest- **Till the Red Clouds Roll Away** \- Destroy at least six members of the Akatsuki organization doing lasting or irreparable damage- Reward 'Akatsuki Killer' Title, ?

She wondered what those question marks meant, but Amegakure gave her a lot to think about the screen scrolled down to **Mizu no Kuni.**

 **The country of Mizugakure, where there is a bloody civil war and genocide of bloodlines. Current Ruler Yagura/?**

* **Child of War** \- No matter what the era, there seems to be a bloody conflict for control of the country. No one is excluded including the children. 100%EXP gained in conflict, 50% for Ninjutsu/battle skills. -60% for non-battle essential skills/jutsu, -100%EXP for non-battle activities.

 **Bones that won't Break-** You are a member of the Kaguya clan that rebelled against their own village! Dead Bone Pulse and other Kaguya Jutsu available for use. 25% EXP for combat-related Jutsu, 75%EXP gained in combat, -60% EXP for non-combat related activities.

 **Magma Beats Fire** \- You're clan has mastered one of the most dangerous nature chakras there is, use it to destroy your enemies. Lava and Magma Jutsu available for use. **Perk Starts with Fire and Earth affinity chakras

 **Sage of the Armageddon-** You have mastered the Lava and Magma nature affinity making you one of the most feared shinobi on the planet (Required level 100) ?

 **Ice Scream-** You were born into the legendary Yuki clan, renowned for their ice technique and unique bloodline abilities. Currently being persecuted by the Yagura led Mizu no Kuni government. Full use of bloodline and clan techniques. Comes with Water and Wind Chakra Affinities.

 **Water Sage** \- Water is a vital part of human life and on the battlefield, you will show your enemies why. ?

 **Ice Man Cometh** \- You have mastered the Ice release along with your wind and water affinities with a lot of frozen corpses left in your wake. (Requirement level 75, Water level 75, Wind level min 80) ?

 **Die, Rebel Scum! -** You are a full-throated supporter of the Yagura government, including his terrible bloodline genocide. Access to the best material and teachers, 3000 Reputation with Yagura and other allies, -7,000 reputation with rebellion members, -10,000 reputation among other ninja villages. 150EXP for completed missions while Yagura is in power, 100EXP for each rebellion member defeated.

Optional Quest- **No More Magma**! - Kill Mei Terumi and destroy the rebellion. Rewards- ?

Optional Quest- **Tell The Truth!** \- Figure out who the real Mizukage is?- Rewards?

Optional Quest- **Bad Sanbi** \- Kill or recapture the Sanbi after it breaks free. Rewards-?

 **No Room for Civility-** You cannot in good conscience align yourself with genocide. You are a proud member of the rebellion. 7,000 reputation with rebel allies, 10,000 reputation with other ninja villages. -15,000 reputation with Yagura and pro-government forces. Start off with lesser quality materials due to poor funding. 250%EXP for each Yagura Government opponent defeated, 150%EXP when training on a rebellion training field.

Mandatory Quest- **Not So Perfect**! - Kill Yagura and end the genocide of bloodlines. Rewards- ?

Optional Quest- **The Puppeteer Revealed** \- Figure out who the real Mizukage is? - Rewards?

Mandatory Quest- **Bad Sanbi** \- Kill or recapture Isobu after he breaks free. Rewards-?

Mandatory Quest- **Kill the Fish-** Kill or seriously wound Kisame Hoshigaki- Rewards – Samehada, ?

Mandatory Quest- **Magma for All** \- Ensure Mei Terumi survives the Civil War. Rewards- ?

 **No fun at Parties** \- You would like to have more friends, if only you didn't have to kill them all to graduate. Killing is as easy as breathing for you. 300%EXP for each enemy killed, 150%EXP for combat-related ninjutsu/activity. -10,000 reputation among people outside and select influential people inside your village, start off with the distrusted status among many villagers. Expert use of the silent killing technique.

Optional Quest- **Redeemer** – Atone for your sins and reach exalted status among the citizens and ninja in your village. Rewards- ?

Optional Quest- **Monster** – They call you a monster so why not act like one. Reach War status with civilians and Ninja in your village- Rewards- ?

 **More than Seven** \- Your idolization of the famed Seven Swordsman of the mist has seriously harmed your development as a ninja. 300%EXP to sword based skill, 200%EXP to Kenjutsu, -150EXP to all non-Kenjutsu related activities and skills.

Optional Quest- **You are Not Worthy** \- Kill one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist and take their swords. Rewards- ?

Optional Quest- **Sword breaker** \- Kill one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist and break their swords in battle. Rewards- ?

Amaya thought this one had potential and plus there was a lot of quest along with her hatred of Yagura. She began reading the profile on **Kaminari No Kuni** also known as the country of _**Kumogakure, which along with Iwagakure is one of the more militant villages.**_

 **Storm Bringer-** You were one of the few kids selected to learn from the Raikage the ability to control the storm. Strom Release Jutsu is immediately available.

 **Master of The Storm-** Some call you a god because you can make lightning strike on a sunny day. Level 100 required- Rewards- ?

 **Gone in a Flash!** \- Your clan has always believed that speed is the key to victory in battle. Ability to use Swift Release.

 **With Thunder…** \- You have always been fascinated by lightning and Thunder Jutsu, there was something soothing about the loud Boom. Granted Use of the Thunder Release Jutsu.

 **Comes Lightning-** You saw the bright spark and the ability to pierce through anything and decided to sign up. Includes training by the Raikage in Lightning Release. 2,000 Reputation in the Hidden Cloud Village.

 **Kaminari no Kami-** You have surpassed the Third and Fourth Raikage in your use of Lightning Release. (Level Requirement 100) Rewards- ?

 **In Honor of the Sage-** It isn't a bluff Kumo is the home of some of the legendary tools of the Sage of The Six Paths. You'll need to learn it fast as the other Villages are very jealous.

 **In the Name of the Father-** Master the tool given to you by the village. Rewards- S-Rank status, 10 Million Ryo Bounty, ?

Amaya skips past the sand village, from her memories of the show the only characters from there to worry about was Gaara and the other sand siblings, plus she had seen enough sand for a lifetime. **Onto Tsuchi No Kuni, the home of Iwagakure, the other militant village mentioned earlier pay attention!**

* **For God and Country-** Might makes right, in order to embrace that philosophy you will be conscripted into the military. Forced into military shinobi corps.

 **I AM THE ART DAMN IT! -** You always found something beautiful about explosions, whether it's the color of the flame or the people screaming on fire. Explosion Release available.

 **No Need for Steel-** When you can make your body hard as stone. Stone Body Release available

 **No Need to Sweep-** Your ability to use dust release has gotten the Tsuchikage's attention. Dust release available, 200%EXP for ninjutsu and combat-related activities.

 **It's not a bird or a plane-** Surpass the Tsuchikage in your mastery of the dust release. Rewards-?

 **Next Village is Hi No Kuni, home of Konohagakure, a strong and prosperous village home to some of the strongest bloodlines.**

 **Copycats** \- You are a member of the legendary Uchiha clan, wielders of the Sharingan capable of copying jutsu. And legendary clan abilities that date back to Uchiha Madara. 75%EXP for Ninjutsu, Sharingan EXP 50%, 65% more chakra than other ninjas. +20 DEX, +15 INT

Optional Quest- **Like the Sage** \- Gain the Rinnegan while also having the Mangekyo Sharingan. Rewards- ?

Optional Quest- **A Serious Typo** \- Find out the real message left behind by The Sage of Six Paths in the Uchiha Shrine

Optional Quest- **A Friend Indeed** \- Gain the Mangekyo Sharingan without killing a friend or loved one. Rewards- ?

Optional Quest- **Friends and Family** \- Stop the Uchiha Massacre from happening or save 15+ family members.

 **The view from 360 Degrees** \- You are a member of the Hyuga clan, although your clan is on the verge of tearing itself apart its reputation is flawless. +5 DEX and Quickness, 150%EXP for Taijutsu and Clan Techniques. -50% for non-clan related jutsu.

Optional Quest- **Byakugan Swordsman** \- You march to the beat of your own drum, Clan elders be damned. Master Kenjutsu along with the Hyuga style Taijutsu. Rewards- S Rank Status, ?

Optional Quest- **Byakugan Princess** \- Evolve your Byakugan to the level of Kyuga Otsutsuki. (Byakugan Level 100) Rewards- S-Rank Status, ?

 **You My Dog! –** For real though, your clan specializes in partnering with Ninken to form a special bond. +35 for DEX, +20 Strength, Ability to use Inuzuka clan techniques, ability to gain more than one Ninken.

 **Die for the Hive** \- You were attracted to the beauty of nature, and all the beautiful insects that are in the forest. You will use this beauty to crush your enemies. Aburame Clan techniques available, +23 Intelligence, +10 Wisdom. -200 Reputation with citizens and fellow ninjas are grossed out by your clan techniques.

 **A Mind is a Terrible Thing to Waste** \- Utilize your enemies mind to turn the tide of battle. Turn your enemies against their comrades or turn peoples brains into mush, the choice is yours. Yamanaka Clan techniques available. 100EXP when training in clan techniques. +30 WIS, +15 INT.

 **No Need for Shade** \- You are a member of the Nara Clan, you could be proactive but that would be troublesome. Despite your clan reputation for laziness when there is a battle a Nara will come up with a winning strategy. +50 INT, +30WIS, 100EXP when Training Nara Shadow Jutsu.

 **I'm Big Boned**! - You are a member of the famed Akimichi clan, despite mean taunts from fellow kids, when it's time to fight you're the only one laughing. +40 STR, +15 Vitality, -10 DEX, 100%EXP when Training in Clan Jutsu.

 **Whirlpool Supreme-** You are a member of the scattered Uzumaki Clan. Despite your clan's immeasurable contribution to Shinobi Culture your clan is forgotten. Will you be mentioned in the same breath as other legendary Uzumaki Shinobi? Level 10 Fuinjutsu, +150 Chakra, +10 VIT. 75EXP% when learning Fuinjutsu.

Optional Quest- **Get over Here!** \- Unlock Chakra Chains with a unique ability. Rewards- ?

Optional Quest- **The Other Avenger** \- ?

Optional Quest- **Godhood** \- Unlock The Rinnegan. Rewards – S-Rank status, ?

Amaya thought long and hard about where she wanted to go, immediately Suna was out of the question as she hated the sand, and pretty much everything about her past life. If she was being honest with herself she had two choices, Konoha and Mizugakure, she liked the idea of becoming a legendary swordsman, but she also wanted to have the Rinnegan. When weighing the two together the Rinnegan outweighed the sword any day,

"I would like to be born in Konohagakure." The text changes on screen ' **Are you sure [Y/N]** '

"Yes, I am sure." Replies Amaya

' **Congratulations on being a member of the Hidden Leaf Village! Which clan do you want to belong too?'**

"The Uzumaki Clan." This had been one of the toughest choices in Amaya's life, normally she did not make decisions, she was told to march and shoot. She would have to get used to this feeling of making her own decisions and the even scarier proposition is living with the consequences.

' **Congrats on being a member of the Uzumaki Clan, we will now select the perks mentioned at the beginning, due to special circumstances you can select up to six choose carefully.'** A list of perks appeared on the screen and Amaya began reading them

[] **Fangirl** \- You are renowned for your ability to stalk the cutest boys and know all of the latest gossip, however actual Kunoichi hate your guts. +5 STH, +50EXP when training or using stealth related activities. -2,000 with village Kunoichi.

[X] **The Other Avenger** \- You watched as your family and village was destroyed and you vowed to take revenge. *Era specific, 100%EXP when training in Fuinjutsu and other clan techniques. 200% EXP overall for killing Iwa and Kumo Shinobi. ?

[] **Sharp Shooter** \- You have a specific talent when it comes to throwing any size of kunai or shuriken. 50%EXP when practicing throwing weapons and related Jutsu

[] **No Hands** \- You have mastered your nature affinity to such a point where you can command jutsu with no hand signs. +100EXP in Nature Affinity training, -50CHP for one-handed jutsu, minus -100CHP for jutsu called with one hand.

[X] **I'm No Might Guy but…** \- You have a talent for learning Taijutsu, this perk allows you to learn Taijutsu from other clans and regions to create your own style. 200%EXP when training in Taijutsu. +50 CHP for Taijutsu, +10STR

[X] **An extension of the Arm** \- You have a goal of being the best Kenjutsu master in all of the elemental lands and no one will stop you. 200EXP for Kenjutsu training, +50CHP for Kenjutsu

[X] **Harbinger** \- Your Chakra affinity is lightning, call it down upon your enemies and watch them flee in horror. Natural Lightning Affinity, 100%EXP for all lightning Jutsu training.

[X] **The Truth is out There** \- You hate being lied too, and excel at finding the truth whether people want to tell you or not. +50 INT, 100EXP when interrogating suspects. Ability to sense emotions

[] **Hurricane Suite** \- Your natural chakra affinity is wind, use this power to suffocate your enemies. 100%EXP for wind ninjutsu and chakra training.

[] **Be Like Water** \- Your natural Affinity is Water, which can be used to drown the enemies that doubted your power. 100%EXP for Water Ninjutsu and Chakra affinity training.

[] **Don't Call No Doctor** \- No need for a trip to the ER or hospital, you have always excelled at medical ninjutsu. 150%EXP for medical ninjutsu/training.

[] **Seal It** \- Your clan was destroyed because of their mastery of Fuinjutsu and you will carry on your family legacy. +200EXP for Fuinjutsu/training

[] **It Will Cost You**! - So what you've been hit, hit them back twice as hard! Your ability to withstand punishment is legendary in the shinobi world. +25 VIT, +200HP, +15STH.

[] **Firestarter** \- They called you a pyromaniac and the funny thing is that they were right. Your natural chakra affinity is fire. 100%EXP for Fire Ninjutsu/Training.

[X] **A Place to Put It All** \- Along with increased lifespans you have inherited your clan's comically large chakra reserves. Which translates to destructive ninjutsu and people fearing you. 300% larger chakra reserves, +100% Ninjutsu Training, -50EXP with Chakra control exercises, -150EXP with Genjutsu.

[] **No Need to call a frog** \- You can naturally access Senjutsu without the aids of summoning animals. +200%EXP when learning Senjutsu

After picking and the six perks she wanted and confirming those are the one she wanted the screen showed Amaya her character's personality.

 **Avenger** \- You live to destroy those that took everything from you, they will die before your hands.

 **Social Norms?** – Due to your past life as a child of war and your family being destroyed you have a very limited grasp of what is acceptable in regards to social norms. -1,000 Relations with other village shinobi.

 **Genius** \- While people question your social skills your intelligence has never been up for debate. +25INT, +25WIS.

 **It's As Easy as Breathing** \- You have no problem using your blade to take a life, leading others to wonder if you secretly enjoy killing, -1,000 reputation with Village shinobi, 200EXP% for killing enemy combatants.

 **Peace and Happiness** \- It's all anyone ultimately wants but you'll find the best way to get there. +15 Charisma, +500 Shinobi, and village reputation.

The screen changed

Name: Mayuko Uzumaki

Age: 3

Level: 2

EXP: 150/1,000

Gender: Female

Stats

HP- 500

CP-600

STR-18 (33.5)

INT- 20

DEX- 8

VIT- 22

WIS-18

LUK-10

Stat Points Available: 25

Perks:

 **The Other Avenger** \- You watched as your family and village was destroyed and you vowed to take revenge. *Era specific, 100%EXP when training in Fuinjutsu and other clan techniques. 200% EXP overall for killing Iwa and Kumo Shinobi. ?

 **I'm No Might Guy but…** \- You have a talent for learning Taijutsu, this perk allows you to learn Taijutsu from other clans and regions to create your own style. 200%EXP when training in Taijutsu. +50 CHP for Taijutsu, +10STR

 **An extension of the Arm** \- You have a goal of being the best Kenjutsu master in all of the elemental lands and no one will stop you. 200EXP for Kenjutsu training, +50CHP for Kenjutsu

 **Harbinger** \- Your Chakra affinity is lightning, call it down upon your enemies and watch them flee in horror. Natural Lightning Affinity, 100%EXP for all lightning Jutsu training.

 **The Truth is out There** \- You hate being lied too, and excel at finding the truth whether people want to tell you or not. +50 INT, 100EXP when interrogating suspects. Ability to sense emotions

 **A Place to Put It All** \- Along with increased lifespans you have inherited your clan's comically large chakra reserves. Which translates to destructive ninjutsu and people fearing you. 300% larger chakra reserves, +100% Ninjutsu Training, -50EXP with Chakra control exercises.

 **Gamer Body** \- Your body is that of a video game character, you restore HP and CHP when you sleep and eat.

 **Gamer Mind-** Your mind is that of a gamer, use this ability level up and reap some epic rewards!

Amaya looked at her points and decided to add 10 to her DEX and add five points to her strength making her stats.

Stats

HP- 500

CP-600

STR-23 (40.5)

INT- 20

DEX- 18

VIT- 22

WIS-18

LUK-10

Amaya was startled when ding sound ring and she got an alert _'You have leveled up!' 'Achievement unlocked "_ _ **Before the Gate is Opened**_ _," level up before your character is put into the Naruto world, Reward: 1 perk slot is available to purchase._ Amaya scrolls back up and purchases the 'It Will Cost You, perk, the game displayed her new perk list on the screen.

Perks:

 **The Other Avenger (1)** \- You watched as your family and village was destroyed and you vowed to take revenge. *Era specific, 100%EXP when training in Fuinjutsu and other clan techniques. 200% EXP overall for killing Iwa and Kumo Shinobi. ?

 **I'm No Might Guy but… (1)** \- You have a talent for learning Taijutsu, this perk allows you to learn Taijutsu from other clans and regions to create your own style. 200%EXP when training in Taijutsu. +50 CHP for Taijutsu, +10STR

 **An extension of the Arm** \- (1) You have a goal of being the best Kenjutsu master in all of the elemental lands and no one will stop you. 200EXP for Kenjutsu training, +50CHP for Kenjutsu

 **Harbinger** \- (1) Your Chakra affinity is lightning, call it down upon your enemies and watch them flee in horror. Natural Lightning Affinity, 100%EXP for all lightning Jutsu training.

 **The Truth is out There** \- (1) You hate being lied too, and excel at finding the truth whether people want to tell you or not. +50 INT, 100EXP when interrogating suspects. Ability to sense emotions

 **A Place to Put It All** \- (1) Along with increased lifespans you have inherited your clan's comically large chakra reserves. Which translates to destructive ninjutsu and people fearing you. 300% larger chakra reserves, +100% Ninjutsu Training, -50EXP with Chakra control exercises.

 **It Will Cost You**! (1) - So what you've been hit, hit them back twice as hard! Your ability to withstand punishment is legendary in the shinobi world. +25 VIT, +200HP, +15STH.

 **Gamer Body** \- Your body is that of a video game character, you restore HP and CHP when you sleep and eat.

 **Gamer Mind-** Your mind is that of a gamer, use this ability level up and reap some epic rewards!

Stats

HP- 700

CP-600

STR-38

INT- 30 (+15)

DEX- 18

VIT- 47

WIS-42 (+15)

LUK-10

Points available:10

'Are you ready to begin? [Y/N]'

"Yes," after answering Amaya was blinded by a bright light as the light faded she realized she was laying down on a bed. Beds were a luxury in her old lifetime, it was either an uncomfortable cot or the ever-reliable floor. Amaya brought up a hand to her head as she was bombarded with a bunch of memories of playing in the park with her mom, calligraphy lessons with her Grandmother Mito, playing hide and seek with her older cousin Kushina and playing Ninja with her Uncle.

A box popped up in front of her face ' **Brief Tutorial, to see stats and perks the player can verbally say the word or think it and it will pop up. No one can see the stats unless they are invited to your party.**

 **You can observe the world around you as well as the people in it by verbally saying observe or thinking the word**.'

To test this out Amaya looked at her pillow ' _observe_ ' a text box popped up "A high-quality pillow, life with the Uzumaki clan must be nice." Sarcasm aside, this life was certainly better than the life she had before

 **Mandatory Quest (The Other Avenger Perk Required): Unlock Your Rinnegan**

 **Rewards: Rinnegan, 15,000 EXP**

 **Time to Complete: 5 Years**

 **Optional Quest: Defend Uzushiogakure- Even though your only three this is the only home you've known, defeat at least two shinobi**

 **Rewards:?**

 **Failure: 500EXP**

Suddenly Amaya heard her character's name being called by her older cousin Kushina.

"Mayuko! Mayuko, where are you?" she hops out of bed and runs to her cousin at the door, suddenly she is hit with negative emotions.

"Kushina-nee-chan, what's wrong?" she looked up at her cousin in wonder as she had no memories of Kushina being so downtrodden.

"Nothing is wrong, I…" Mayuko interrupts her lie before she gets started

"Just tell me." She takes a step back and gives her older cousin the meanest glare a three-year-old can muster. She thought she looked menacing, but in reality, she looked so cute.

Kushina relented to her younger cousin "I will tell you when we leave." Leaving no room for discussion she picked up her cousin and proceeded to take her down the stairs past the jutsu library. Mayuko took this time to note that her hair was black instead of the Uzumaki clan read, a text box pops up,

"' **Optional Quest: Find out the identity of your father.**

 **Rewards: 10,000EXP, Legendary Item."**

She dismisses the box, as Kushina sets her down and begins to pick up scrolls and place them in bags along with other documents. She heads into the jutsu library to pick up more items when the ceiling begins to shake, the shaking increases in its frequency and it begins to scare Mayuko who begins to call out to her cousin.

"Kushina-nee-chan, I'm scared" She runs into the library after her cousin, Kushina turns when she enters, and picks up her baby cousin

"It's okay Mayuko, where leaving right now." After leaving the jutsu library the shaking continued this time accompanied by shouting, and what Mayuko believed to be explosions. She had to admit in her past life there were very few times she can say that she was afraid, maybe it was being this vulnerable that allowed fear to dominate her thoughts.

After they left building Kushina began running down a long tunnel that was lit with torches as Kushina kept running the explosions and shouting gotten louder as they ran.

"Kushina-nee-chan, do you think my mom is okay?" She could feel her cousins' emotions shift to sadness

"I don't know Mayuko, we can only hope for the best." Despite not really interacting with her mother, she felt sad for two reasons, this is the second time she lost her mother and she never got to actually spend time with her.

As they reached the end of the cave Kushina sped off into a forest,

"Mayuko don't look back." She gave a stern warning to her younger cousin. Mayuko didn't have to look back she could hear the explosions and screams from here Uzushiogakure was no more.

"Well, what do we have here?" A man jumps down in front of Kushina flanked by three other shinobi

"Apparently a couple of stragglers from the Uzumaki compound," said another ninja,

"Say, little girl, don't you want to join your mother?" The ninja laughed at the cruel joke at Mayuko's expense.

Kushina set her cousin down and whispered to her

" _When I give you the signal, run as fast as you can, go north and don't look back._ " She turned and looked at the shinobi

"I can't defeat an entire army but I will have some semblance of revenge thanks to you four!" Kushina shouts as she jumps toward the four ninjas, Chains shoot all around her body and manages to grab two of the shinobi.

"These are my chakra chains, **Adamantine Combat Chains** , every Uzumaki has a special ability and my chains steal chakra." On cue, the men caught in the chains grow pale and stop pulling against the chain.

Kushina is trying in vain to grab the other two remaining shinobi who are proving to fast for her chains

"Like most Fuinjutsu, it has a huge chakra cost, and it looks like you're running out," one of the ninjas taunts as he jumps to another tree as he stops and turns

" **Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Jutsu** ," A huge lightning dragon barrels at the two girls

" **Earth Release: Earth Dragon Jutsu**." A huge dragon made of rocks barrels toward the girls on the other side of them.

" **Fuinjutsu: Adamantine Sealing Dome** " A protective dome appears around the two girls as Kushina is forced to let go of the two Shinobi in order to strengthen the dome. The dragons' crash into the dome and Kushina is pouring a constant stream of Chakra to keep the dome around the two girls.

' _Observe,_ ' Kushina's Chakra level was 250/800 at this rate she was going to run out of chakra. 'I will not die a second time,' Mayuko looks around and sees the other two Shinobi getting ready to prepare their own jutsu to attack the Fuinjutsu.

"Lightning Release: Lighting Javelin," A spear made of pure lighting chakra came hurtling at the dome

"This will make the Raikage proud! "Lightning Release: Black Bolt,"

" **STOP!** " Mayuko shouts as everything is perfectly still the Jutsu doesn't move and the ninja cannot move either, Kushina can't even move to look at Mayuko. Mayuko is still confused as to what has happened sees a notification pop up

" **Quest Completed: Godhood** \- Unlock The Rinnegan.

Rewards – S-Rank status (When you are entered into the bingo book), Legendary Item unlocked, " **Jū-bi no ken, (Sword of the Ten-Tails)"** Deva Path unlocked (Rinnegan Level 1)

She dismissed the notification, she looked at her cousin,

"Kushina-nee-san can you move?" Kushina feels the paralyzing effect go away and turns around to see her cousin's eyes have turned Violet with Four Circles in it and for some reasons she has her hands stretched out.

"Mayuko what is happening?" Her cousin doesn't respond but she looks out at the men's forehead protectors

"Kushina-nee-san what do the symbols on their foreheads mean?"

"Kumo and Iwa, they are shinobi villages," Kushina replies, she looks at her cousin who nods and closes her hands and a loud crack was heard in the forest as the four ninja's necks where snapped.

"Quest Complete: **Defend Uzushiogakure- Even though your only three this is the only home you've known, defeat at least two shinobi.**

 **Rewards:** Master a Nature Affinity, Unlocked Nakara Path, Intermediate Kenjutsu scroll, Level up (x5)

Mayuko dismissed the notification and looked at her cousin, who released the Fuinjutsu, she walked over near the four corpses she walked over to the Iwa shinobi and looked at his symbol and walked over to the Kumo shinobi, these nations will pay somehow

"Optional Quest: **Gain War Status with Kumo and Iwagakure Shinobi** –

Rewards:?" Out of all the quest Mayuko has seen she knew she would complete if it was the last thing she did.

"Nee-san, where are we going next?" Kushina looks at her cousin and replies

"To Konoha."

 **Chapter End**

 **This O.C. will be really strong but will face many trials and tribulations throughout the story. Please review, also if anyone wants to use the beginning as a template for their own gamer stories feel free. I would love to see someone do a Byakugan Swordsman story or do a version of this in the Hidden Mist Village.**

 **Also in instead of doing dungeons I have decided to create my own legendary and exotic weapons, I will explain the swords ability in details as it comes with nice perks but the description of the sword is**

" **The Jū-bi no ken is a sword made from one the severed tails of the ten tails and bones from the husk of the tailed beast. Rumor has it that Hagoromo and Hamura tried to destroy the blade and heard the sword laugh at their futile attempt.**

 **This sword has been hidden for centuries as many have attempted to wield it, only succumb to madness.**

 **-Ji Sen 'The Elder of The Doragon Temple, Land of Iron".**


End file.
